Academia de Detectives Fairy Tail
by YessCristopher
Summary: Una bella joven es transferida a la academia de hadas para cumplir con su objetivo, en el camino se cruza con un chico de cabello rosa, podrá este joven descubrir los secretos y misterios que rodean a esta nueva estudiante? Nalu
1. Un nuevo Inicio

**Hola he venido con una nueva historia de Natsu y Lucy, me encanta esta pareja: 3**

**Detalles:**

**Lo que dicen los personajes estará entre " ".**

**Sus pensamientos estarán en letra **_**cursiva**_

_**Los sonido serán expresados * ***_

**Sin más aquí les dejo la historia! :D que la disfruten.**

**Un Nuevo Inicio:**

"Mierda, mierda, mierda! " Lucy maldijo mientras corría por las calles de magnolia y no era para menos se suponía que hoy era su primer día de Universidad; así es, esta hermosa chica de larga cabellera dorada se había inscrito en la Universidad más famosa y reconocida llamada Fairy Tail, actualmente iba cursando su 6 semestre de carrera de Detective.

Fairy tail era famosa por ser una de las mejores academias con profesionales en el ámbito de la seguridad, tenía varias materias por así decirlo, para que sus estudiantes tuvieran la mejor enseñanza y aprendieran tanto en armas, combate, técnicas, e incrementaran su inteligencia y astucia.

**POV LUCY:  
**

Maldición si tan solo no me hubiera despertado tarde! pero claro todo paso por quedarme organizando mis cosas en mi nuevo apartamento *tch* y pensar que me tengo que acostumbrar a esta nueva ciudad y ni hablar de Universidad, pero bueno no hay nada que se pueda hacer, era inevitable.

muy bien si quiero llegar tendré que tomar un atajo.

**POV NORMAL**

Se veía por las calles una chica rubia saltando de techo en techo, y vaya que si saltaba, parecía una artista de circo entrenada. pero para los habitantes de esta ciudad ya nada los sorprendía y bueno eso era algo obvio contando que tienen a la más grande academia de detectives en su ciudad (y sin hablar de las locuras que los estudiantes hacían por la ciudad).

*hmmm* susurró una joven de ojos marrones y cabello dorado en la entrada de un enorme edificio _" _joder pensé que no lo lograría_ " mmmm ahora me pregunto donde quedará la oficina *ugh* "_ahí está"_,_ la joven iba tan distraída que al doblar por uno de los pasillos se encontró, no mejor dicho estrello su frente contra algo provocando que callera al piso.. *Kyaaa* se escucho seguido de un sonido sordo, sentada en el suelo y aturdida por unos minutos se llevo su mano y sujeto su frente, pero después se levanto sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa y se dispuso a buscar a ese alguien que tuvo la osadía de tirarla el piso y no ayudarla o intentar ver si estaba bien, levantando su vista se encontró con una mirada de ojos negros que la observaba con sorpresa, " tch Pero qué demonios te pasa, no te quedes como un tonto viéndome, pudiste por lo menos disculparte, Baka " le dijo para pasar por su lado y seguir su camino.

**POV NATSU**

_Que bien! llegue temprano, que bueno que tengo mi propio coche_, *grrrr* "tengo hambre iré por algo a la cafetería de Mira y de paso puedo ver si ya llego Lisanna Yay!" iba pensando en mi hermosa peliblanca que al doblar no me fije y choque contra una chica, iba a darle mi mano y disculparme con ella pero cuando la vi me quede asombrado tenía un largo cabello que al caer quedo tocando el suelo de un color increíble parecia oro!, llevaba una larga gabardina negra con unos pantalones de cuero negro y una botas de tacón

me quede solo ahí mirando y sin querer mi vista recorrió todo su cuerpo tenía unas piernas largas, una cintura delgada y unos pechos _que rayos no soy un pervertido además me gusta Lisanna_ estaba tan embobado mirándola hasta que una voz fría me saco de mis pensamientos , " tch Pero que demonios te pasa, no te quedes como un tonto viéndome, pudiste por lo menos disculparte, Baka " y dirigiendo mi mirada a su rostro descubrí que era sencillamente hermosa pero lo que me dejo perplejo fueron esos ojos de color chocolate que no tenían ningún brillo, se veían peligrosos y crueles?

No dije nada y vi como se marchaba a la oficina del abuelo, así que decidí seguir mi camino, pero no lograba sacarme esos ojos de mi mente, "debe ser una novata, no la había visto antes", _pero que le pasa con esa actitud!, le quita toda su belleza puede que sea hermosa pero no iguala a Lisanna, si hay algo por lo que me gusta tanto es por su amable y linda forma de ser ._

**POV NORMAL**

Dentro de la oficina del director.

" mmmm así que tu eres Lucy!, la nueva alumna de intercambio" comento un anciano de cabello blanco y baja estatura, " sí señor, he venido para completar mi carrera en esta academia" dijo una rubia mientras miraba sin interés alguno al anciano " muy bien Lucy, mi nombre es Makarov Dreyar será un gusto tenerte en esta academia, por favor sígueme para que obtengas el sello distintivo de Fairy Tail " y dicho esto dirigió a Lucy hasta su escritorio y abrió un cajón de donde saco un sello con un símbolo parecido a un hada " muy bien querida en que parte y de qué color deseas tu insignia " pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios " lo quiero rojo en mi cuello " y dicho esto se escucho un *pop* y Lucy ya tenía su sello dirigió su mirada al anciano " muy bien!, ahora formas parte de esta familia, puedes llamarme maestro o abuelo " le dijo el hombrecillo " eso es todo como eres un caso especial de transferencia solo te pasaré tu nuevo horario " Lucy sin más asintió en silencio recibiendo su nuevo horario y salió inclinando su cabeza una vez más para despedirse del anciano.

**POV MAKAROV:**

"Lucy eh, me pregunto que buscará alguien con esas capacidades y destrezas" murmuro para sí mientras sostenía un formulario con los antecedentes y datos de Lucy, _me preocupa un poco su actitud y sus ojos …oh Layla que pudo haber pasado para que tu hija tenga esa mirada_ pensaba mientras miraba sobre su biblioteca de libros un viejo portarretratos en donde se podía observar a una mujer de cabello rubio físicamente igual a Lucy pero a diferencia de su hija, sonreía de una forma cálida y tierna siendo abrazada por un hombre una cabeza más alta que ella con cabellos monos y bigotes.

**POV LUCY**

"conque familia eh, interesante "murmuro, para dirigirse a su primera clase.

[Fin]

**Bien, que les puedo decir mmm sobre Natsu si está bien coladito por cómo cree que es Lisanna, pero eso cambiará, y Lucy en este fanfic tendrá personalidad kuudere, más adelante explicare porque es así **** espero que les halla gustado la trama, bien espero continuarla :) reviews? Pueden darme ideas o comentar sus opiniones vale :3**

**Kuudere: es un término ****japonés**** referido a un ****estereotipo**** de ****personalidad**** que describe una actitud indiferente o inexpresiva, generalmente calladas y con dificultad para entender sentimientos o expresarlos, o simplemente no querer hacerlo .**


	2. compañeros?

**Capitulo 2 Compañeros?**

**En este fanfic Natsu será un poco OC al principio : P**

**Yay! aquí traigo el 2 capitulo unas cositas para tener en cuenta:3**

**Lo que dicen los personajes estará entre " "**

**Lo que esté pensando se encuentra en letra **_**cursiva**_

**Los sonidos serán expresados entre * ***

**Bueno eso es todo disfruten!**

**POV NORMAL:**

Un hombre de cabello color rosa se dirigía a la famosa cafetería en donde era atendida por una joven hermosa de cabellos albinos y cálida sonrisa aunque corren rumores de que es mejor no molestar a mira-san no por nada era conocida como la demonio mirajine, al llegar a la barra saludo con una mano y una tímida sonrisa a la bella barman " hey mira-san buenos días" con su cálida sonrisa la albina se acerco al joven para tomar su orden " hey Natsu buenos días a ti también, dime que te puedo servir en esta mañana" Natsu dirigió su mirada a través del menú y pidió casi todo el menú " gracias mira, mmmm por cierto has visto a Lisanna?" mira lo miro y le dio una picara sonrisa " ara ara ya estas preguntando por mi linda hermanita?" Natsu sintió que su cara se calentaba y desvió la mirada al piso "ya sabes mira, ella es mi amiga es normal que pregunte por ella, además tenemos clase juntos" mira quería seguir molestándolo no por nada le gustaba autoproclamarse Cupido y es que todos sabían que nadie se podía escapar de las garras de mira cuando se le metía en la cabeza la idea de formar a una nueva pareja, pero alejo sus pensamientos cuando algo en el joven le causo curiosidad o mejor algo que debería llevar no estaba con él.

"etto Natsu donde están tus gafas?" le pregunto la albina con una mirada curiosa Natsu salto de su asiento pero le respondió con una tímida mirada " los tengo guardados solo los voy a utilizar cuando sean realmente necesarios mira-san" mira lo miraba con una mirada de reproche y entonces entendió "ne Natsu acaso te sientes incomodo cuando los llevas?" Natsu no respondió y evito su mirada " no creo que deberías de sentirte mal, a mi me parece que te ves muy guapo con ellos te hacen ver más inteligente" y tras decir esto dejo escapar una risita burlona "ey mira-san yo ya soy inteligente, eso no tiene que ver con las gafas y no soy guapo" le contesto un sonrojado Natsu "cierto pero guapo si eres" contesto mira y iba a decir algo mas cuando Natsu la interrumpió " mira-san podrías traerme mi pedido no quiero llegar tarde por favor" mira de repente tomo su libreta y salto " ara ara tienes razón ya vuelvo espérame"

*uffff* "esa mira-san" murmuro para sí, _me pregunto dónde estará Lisanna me pidió que nos encontráramos antes porque quería que le pasara el informe, donde estará?, _"aquí tienes Natsu" lo distrajo una sonriente mira con todo su pedido "que guay mira-san! eso fue rápido " y así se dispuso a comer y a recordar lo sucedido el día anterior…

**FLASHBACK**

"hola Lisanna" hablo un sonriente Natsu que acababa de llegar corriendo deteniéndose al frente de una chica albina de cabello corto y ojos azules "hey Natsu" le contesto la chica sonriéndole "y dime que favor me querías pedir?" le pregunto ajustándose sus gafas con un dedo, la albina lo miro "Natsu sabes que estoy en la electiva de tácticas de actuación de la Universidad cierto?" le pregunto " mmm claro, recuerdas que fui a verte en tu pasada obra?" le contesto Natsu mirándola a los ojos "ahh es verdad, lo que pasa es que justo ahora estamos ensayando para una nueva obra que se estrenará la próxima semana así que me preguntaba si, tú " le susurraba la joven a Natsu mientras dirigía una de sus manos a su rostro y le quitaba las gafas y sonrió al ver como Natsu la miraba embobado y continuo "así que me preguntaba si tú me podrías ayudar con el informe de nuestra pasada misión juntos" dicho esto espero a la respuesta del peli rosado "claro Lisanna yo te lo paso mañana, igual aún no he hecho el mío así que los puedo hacer los dos de una vez" " gracias Natsu eres el mejor" salto abrazándolo y le susurro "además te ves más guapo sin gafas" y le guiño un ojo y sonrió complacida al ver como se sonrojaba Natsu "Q-que dic- dices Lisanna" tartamudeo el peli rosado "jejje bien Natsu que te parece si nos vemos mañana antes de clases y me entregas el informe?" le pregunto entregándole las gafas en la mano "Cl-claro" respondió recibiendo las gafas "genial nos vemos mañana" y dicho esto se fue corriendo para ponerse a la par con sus amigos que la esperaban.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**POV NORMAL**

Dentro del Laboratorio donde se dicta la materia de Técnicas de desactivación de Bombas.

Era un muy buen laboratorio el lugar estaba abastecido de una pantalla simulada y cada mesa o estacón de trabajo en el que se podían establecer dos personas contaba con las herramientas y equipos necesarios para la clase.

"muy bien mocosos" habló el profesor de la clase "mi nombre es Wakaba y este semestre les enseñare a como no volar en pedazos si se encuentran con una bomba" les dijo a sus alumnos sonriendo mientras sostenía una pipa en su boca, sus alumnos lo miraban con una gotita de sudor.

"muy bien como podrán observar a su alrededor cada mesa cuenta con 2 sillas y está equipada con los elementos necesarios para empezar a trabajar, así que muevan sus traseros y reúnanse en parejas para comenzar" dicho esto se escuchaban como los estudiantes se reunían con sus respectivas parejas para comenzar.

"hey sting-kun" llamo una peliblanca a un chico guapo con una cicatriz sobre su ceja, este volteó para verla y le sonrió "hey linda, como estas" le pregunto sonriendo pícaramente "Sting-kun te gustaría ser mi pareja?" le pregunto la chica mirándolo a los ojos "Claro lis" y dicho esto se acomodaron en una estación listos para la clase.

El profesor se dirigió al centro e iba a abrir la boca para dar inicio a la clase cuando *Slap!* Se escuchó un fuerte golpe en la puerta abriéndose de golpe mostrando a un agotado y sudado peli rosado "siento el retraso sensei" gritó ajustándose sus gafas, como el salón reía y murmullos se escuchaban "eh pero que tenemos aquí, dime chico cuál es tu nombre?" le pregunto mirándolo de arriba abajo con su pipa en la boca "Na-Natsu Dragnel señor" contesto nervioso y no era para menos acababa de hacer una entrada vergonzosa.

"mmmm ya veo conque Dragnel, muy bien consiga una pareja y siéntese" le contestó el sensei, el peli rosado asintió y busco con la mirada a su amiga pero la encontró muy feliz charlando con el rubio desteñido ese, así que se acerco a ella "hola Lisanna mira aquí esta lo que me pediste" entregándole un carpeta, la cual la chica recibió y la guardo "gracias" le contesto la peliblanca.

"hey Lisanna estaba pensando, te gustaría trabajar conmigo para esta clase?" le pregunto mirándola a través de sus gafas con un leve sonrojo "lo siento Natsu pero Sting ya me pidió ser su pareja" le contesto y el rubio le dirigió una mirada prepotente " que esperas Dragnel no ves que quiere estar conmigo? Ya déjala!"

Lisanna se voltio y comenzó a charlar con Sting dejando parado a Natsu justo al lado de ella "hey mocoso, que ya no te dije que te sentarás y consiguieras una pareja, que haces ahí parado como ub tonto?" le pregunto-grito el profesor mientras exhalaba el humo de su pipa en la cara, "lo siento sensei pero somos un número impar y creo que estaré solo" le respondió el peli rosado ocultando su mirada tras su flequillo como risas se escuchaban desde el fondo " muy bien Dragnel, empezaste bien" se escucho una voz en el fondo " jajjaja flamitas que esperas siéntate no te avergüences más!" le grito un peli azul sin camisa sentado al lado de una chica pálida con el cabello azul "cállate stripper" le gruño entre dientes mientras pasaba hasta el fondo donde estaba la estación vacía y se sentó _genial otra vez soy el asme reír de la clase, y después de todo lo que he hecho por Lisanna ella me abandona por ese rubio oxigenado, me siento como un perdedor._

Justo en ese momento se escuchaban susurros y piropos por los pasillos y seguido de esto unos golpes en la puerta así que el profesor se dirigió y la abrió y comenzó una conversación con alguien pero tapaba con su espalda la vista de los curiosos alumnos en el salón, de repente se dio la espalda y susurro " ya veo, transferencia correcto, espere un momento por favor " y dicho esto se volteó y entrecerró la puerta y se dirigió al centro del salón:

"muy bien mocosos escuchen: el día de hoy se nos unirá una estudiante de transferencia así que trátenla con respeto, oyeron eso va para los pervertidos!, muy bien puedes pasar" y dicho esto la puerta se abrió rebelando a una rubia con el cabello largo vestida con un conjunto de cuero y una gabardina negra abierta donde se podía observar parte del bien proporcionado cuerpo de la joven y en su cuello se asomaba la insignia de la cola de hadas, los murmullos y piropos no se hicieron esperar al igual que las preguntas como " hey tienes novio?" o "cuántos años tienes linda?" la chica solo los miraba con un rostro sin emoción y una mirada pasiva "silencio mocosos!" gruño el profesor "muy bien preséntate a la clase" la chica asintió con la cabeza y dirigió la mirada al salón "mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia he sido transferida a esta academia eso es todo" dicho esto se escucharon gritos de asombro y caras extrañadas "L-Lucy He-Heartfilia?" pregunto asombrada una pequeña chica peli azul mas Lucy solo asintió con la cabeza en silencio "hey que pasa camarones?" le pregunto un tipo con piercings en su cuerpo y cara con el cabello negro, la chica se levanto de su silla levanto su dedo y señalo a Lucy que solo la miraba sin interés "ella es Lucy, la chica que a los 9 años ya era clase S!" y dicho esto todos quedaron con la cara y los ojos saltones " heeeeeeee?" gritaron todos en el salón.

"silencio!, muy bien señorita Heartfilia llegaste justo en el mejor momento ya que hay un chico que no tiene pareja" y dicho este busco con la mirada a un peli rosado que se estaba ocultando con sus libros para que no lo vieran _ mierda! Que es la chica con la que choque esta mañana y es clase S! definitivamente hoy no es mi dia! _"Oe flamitas deja de ocultarte" le grito un peli azul con una risa burlona "ohh allá esta, muy bien Heartfilia-san te puedes sentar junto al chico con el pelo rosado" le dijo apuntando al final del salón, Lucy camino hasta el final y se sentó sin mirar al chico

_No puede ser porque me toca con ella, ella se cree lo mejor, hasta me ignora! O será que no me recuerda, maldición ella me debe odiar _Pensaba Natsu

**Bien hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, Yay! Lucy se unió a la clase y sorpresa le toca ahora ser la pareja de Natsu, y ella es una clase S desde los 9 años? Y Lisanna ya está mostrando su verdadera forma de ser, en el próximo capítulo explicare lo de clase s, Jane!**


	3. Rangos

**CAPITULO 3: CLASE S**

Hi! Gracias por tus reviews AnikaSukino 5d jajja tienes razón Natsu con gafas es irresistiblemente sexy :3

Bien aquí el 3 capitulo :D

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

_No puede ser porque me toca con ella, ella se cree lo mejor, hasta me ignora! O será que no me recuerda, maldición ella me debe odiar _Pensaba Natsu

**POV LUCY:**

Caminaba por los pasillos de la academia mientras me dirigía a mi primera clase que era Técnicas de desactivación de Bombas, al pasar muchas personas se me quedaban viendo en especial los hombres pero ignore sus comentarios y seguí caminando para el salón, al llegar toque la puerta y después de unos segundos salió un hombre de edad mediana con una pipa en su boca.

**POV NORMAL:**

Del salón se asomo un hombre con una pipa en la boca, la cual quito de su boca y dirigiendo una mirada meticulosa de arriba abajo a la joven enfrente le pregunto " En que le puedo ayudar Ojou-chan?" le pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios, la joven solo le dirigió la mirada "He venido a unirme a esta clase, soy una estudiante de transferencia, señor" entonces en ese momento los ojos de Wakaba se ampliaron _ estudiante de transferencia? En esta época?, quizás es, si no cabe duda, es idéntica a su madre, las cosas se van a poner interesantes a partir de ahora _ " ya veo, transferencia correcto, espere un momento por favor " y dicho esto se volteó luego entrecerró la puerta y se dirigió al centro del salón.

**POV LUCY:**

No me agrada para nada la forma en que me observaba,_ de seguro es un pervertido al igual que esos del pacillo, _escuche como el sensei hacía una pequeña introducción y me pedía que entrara y me presentará, así que entre al salón y nuevamente comenzaron esos fastidiosos comentarios, decidí ignorarlos al cabo no me relacionaría con ninguna persona, alce mi mirada y me presente, "mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia he sido transferida a esta academia eso es todo", esperaba que tras decir eso fuera suficiente, pero en esos una muchacha pequeña de cabello azul se levanto y me pidió que le confirmará si ese era mi nombre, a lo que solo asentí con mi cabeza, me quede mirando a la chica, ya estaba acostumbrada a que la gente reaccionará de ese modo al escuchar mi nombre, pero algunos no salían de su asombro, oí como un chico de piercings y ojos rojos le pregunto a la chica que qué pasaba, y la chica se levanto y me apunto señalándome "ella es Lucy, la chica que a los 9 años ya era clase S!", y ahí vamos de nuevo, todos me miraban con ojos salidos y bocas abiertas. _ es que acaso es tan impresionante, no es para tanto ,_en eso escuche como el sensei grito para que se hiciera silencio y me dijo que llegaba justo en el mejor momento, pero estaba tan desinteresada que no escuche lo que me dijo hasta que me indico el lugar en donde me debería sentar, que estaba en el fondo del laboratorio.

Camine sintiendo las miradas sobre mi, pero les reste importancia y me senté en mi nuevo puesto, era consciente de que había un chico justo al lado mío, pero no quería relacionarme con nadie, es una costumbre que he tenido desde que era pequeña, no suelo abrirme hacía las demás personas, en mi antigua academia me tomaban por engreída y orgullosa, diciendo que era porque era clase S,_ por lo mucho que me importa lo que la gente piense de mi, solo estoy a la espera de cumplir mi objetivo,_ sentía la mirada del chico así que solo opte por ignorarlo, aunque no sé porque tenía la sensación de conocerlo de algún lado, en fin no es mi problema.

**POV NORMAL:**

"muy bien ahora que ya están todas las parejas completas", dijo el sensei dándole una mirada picara a cierto peli rosa, que solo quería que se lo tragara la tierra, " vamos a comenzar con lo básico, alguien me puede decir cuál es el explosivo más potente?", y se quedo esperando la respuesta de alguno de sus alumnos, cuando ya se iba a dar por vencido vio como una enana de cabello azul alzaba la mano, " muy bien señorita, podría decirme su nombre, y contestar lo que acabo de preguntar?".

La chica de cabello azul se levanto de su asiento, "me llamo Levy Mcgarden sensei, y hay varios explosivos que son considerados como potentes entre estos están: trinitrotolueno o TNT,RDX o Ciclonita,(trinitrofenilmetilnitramina) ,PENT o Tetranitrato de pentaeritrita ,Nitrato de amonio, ANFO, Amonal , Ácido pícrico o TNP (Trinitrofenol) , Picrato amónico , Tetranitrometano , HMX (Ciclotetrametilentetranitramina) ,C-4, HMX (Ciclotetrametilentetranitramina)".

Silencio inundo el salón, tras decir esto la mayoría de los alumnos quedaron en blanco con las bocas abiertas cayendo sobre sus mesas, " esa es mi enana" dijo un orgulloso pelinegro "Gajeel" chillo avergonzada y notablemente sonrojada una Levy.

*ejmmm* se aclaro la garganta el sensei "muy bien señorita Mcgarden, me impresiona que al menos allá alguien que conozca de esta materia" mientras miraba a los demás estudiantes, y así continuo el resto de la clase sin ningún inconveniente, para cuando se iba a finalizar la clase el sensei hablo, " muy bien, para su primer proyecto de parejas será armar su propia bomba, no es genial!" les dijo con una sonrisa emocionada a la que sus alumnos solo pensaban _una bomba!Como rayos puede decir algo así con esa cara!_ *ringgg* " muy bien mocosos será mejor que trabajen en su proyecto, nos vemos la próxima clase" y dicho esto salió corriendo del salón y gritando " yay! pensé que nunca acabaría esa clase" dejando a todos con cara de póker.

Saliendo de su estado muchos curiosos se dirigieron a la nueva transferida "hey, Lu-chan que se siente ser clase S?", le pregunto la misma peli azul con ojos brillantes "nada en especial, es solo un rango", respondió la rubia sin mostrar mucho interés, "como que no es nada en especial!" grito una chica pelirroja "sabes lo difícil que es llegar a serlo, yo a mis 19 años solo logre pasar el examen el año pasado", colocando sus manos sobre el escritorio de Lucy esperando ver la reacción de la chica, más esta solo la miro "cálmate Erza" le susurró un chico que curiosamente estaba sin camisa, "calmarme?" giro el rostro mostrando su cara de enojo a lo que los chicos palidecieron y temieron por su vida, no por nada la pelirroja era conocida como Titania la reina de las hadas, "Erza-san" la voz fría de Lucy les llamo la atención " tu mejor que nadie, debes entender a lo que nos tenemos que reñir los clase S, me equivoco?". dejando a más de uno confundido "Lo sé, podemos atender casos oficialmente y tomar nuestras propias misiones personales, además podemos influir en decisiones sobre la seguridad" contesto orgullosa la pelirroja.

"ya veo, tienes una perspectiva muy positiva", la pelirroja iba a decirle que a qué se refería pero fueron interrumpidos por el intercomunicado. "se solicitan a los siguiente alumnos Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar y Lucy Heartfilia a la oficina del director, repito Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar y Lucy Heartfilia a la oficina del director".

Murmullos se escuchaban " solo clase S? que estará pasando, debe ser una misión peligrosa e importante" lo siguiente que oyeron fue el sonido de una silla y Lucy levantándose para irse, "muy bien continuaremos nuestra conversación después, Heartfilia" dijo la pelirroja mirándola y saliendo del laboratorio seguida de Lucy.

**POV NATSU:**

Toda la clase transcurrió con normalidad, miraba de reojo a mi nueva pareja mientras tomaba mis apuntes, ahí estaba ella solo observando la clase, ni siquiera tenía donde tomar apuntes, pensé que se jactaría de ser inteligente, pero me sorprendí cuando no contesto a la pregunta del sensei, no me salía de la cabeza porque alguien como ella estaba en esta academia, y mas su comportamiento y actitud, era como si quisiera mantener a todo el mundo en un margen lejos de ella, Salí de mis pensamientos cuando la clase estaba terminado y el sensei nos hablo del proyecto, _una bomba! Pero si solo nos ha dado teoría!, maldito viejo y lo peor es con quien me toco, ni siquiera nos hemos presentado, definitivamente trabajar con ella va a ser difícil_ cuando se termino la clase me iba a presentar y disculparme con ella por haberla tirado al suelo, pero fui interrumpido por un montón de ojos curioso dirigidos a mi nueva pareja, le preguntaban que se sentía ser clase S y la verdad era que yo también me lo preguntaba, pero su respuesta me sorprendió al igual que todos, pero más a Erza que exigía que se retractara, el ambiente se puso tenso, cuando pensé que comenzaría un derramamiento de sangre entre dos clase S, un comunicado se escucho "se solicitan a los siguiente alumnos Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar y Lucy Heartfilia a la oficina del director, repito Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar y Lucy Heartfilia a la oficina del director" calmando de algún modo la situación y así ambas salieron del salón.

*uff* "que ha sido un día de locos" murmure para mí cuando era el último en el laboratorio recogiendo mis cosas,_ genial de seguro esa tal Lucy me dejará todo el trabajo a mi solo, al igual que Lisanna, ya me la imagino "Dragneel tengo una misión, has todo tu solo y lo quiero para mañana" _(se la imaginaba con un pie sobre la silla y mirándolo tenebrosamente),sacudí mi cabeza alejando esos pensamientos " jajja no hay manera de que pase eso cierto? Igual ni siquiera conoce mi nombre jejej" me reía nerviosamente tratando de alejar la imagen mental que había creado de una Lucy a punto de matarme.

Cuando iba a guardar mi cuaderno de apuntes una hoja se cayó al suelo, *hgh* "que es esto", me agache al suelo y la levante y al leerla mis ojos se ensancharon por lo que ponían en la hoja:

"este es mi número de teléfono:###### Lucy, llámame para hacer el proyecto".

O.O no me lo creía en qué momento escribió esto? No recuerdo a verla visto escribiendo, es sumamente extraño, bueno lo mejor será guardarlo así que saque de mi bolsillo mi Smartphone y guarde su número.

**POV NORMAL:**

Natsu guardo su teléfono sin percatarse de una sonrisa que se comenzaba a formar en sus labios.

**Bien hasta aquí este capítulo mmm para aclarar en la academia hay un tablón donde las personas normales presentan sus solicitudes de trabajos o encargos a los estudiantes, hay varios rangos en la academia:**

**Están los rangos D que son aquellos alumnos que tienen potencial en investigación y análisis quienes se pueden encargar de misiones fáciles como de reconocimiento en este rango se encuentran (Lisanna, Romeo, Laki, Happy, Charlie, Lily).**

**Los clase E son los que poseen actitudes físicas sobresalientes, conocimientos en armas, y análisis (en un nivel más alto que los clase D), pueden hacer misiones del tipo guardaespaldas, atrapar fugitivos, y en casos especiales pueden ser solicitados por el ejército o la Seguridad Nacional en este rango están (Natsu, Sting, Gajeel, Levy, gray, Juvia).**

**por último el rango más alto de la academia: los rango S o clase S, en este grupo están los alumnos con grandes actitudes en combate físico, estrategia, habilidades en batalla, manejo de explosivos y armas, pueden hacer misiones personales o tomar las que tengan clasificación S del tablón, pueden tomar las decisiones en un caso, son llamados frecuentemente para resolver problemas en la seguridad nacional, el ejército, la fuerza aérea o el consejo, están altamente calificados para desempeñar misiones de rescate, infiltración, eliminar cualquier cosa que se considere como amenaza. En este selecto grupo están (Lucy, Erza, Jellal, Laxus, Gildarts, Freed, Cana).**


	4. Nuevo grupo

**Anteriormente:**

"se solicitan a los siguiente alumnos Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar y Lucy Heartfilia a la oficina del director, repito Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar y Lucy Heartfilia a la oficina del director".

**POV NORMAL: oficina del director.**

" así que ella es la chica nueva " dijo un rubio con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su ojo, mientras miraba a Lucy, más esta solo lo miro y asintió en silencio " veo, que has llegado Dreyar" comento la pelirroja mirando al rubio con una mirada llena de confianza, " vaya, pero si es Scarlet, dime como te va con Jellal?" le susurro con una mirada de autosuficiencia sabiendo que esto molestaría a la pelirroja, " N-No se dé que hablas" contesto Erza girando su cara totalmente roja hacia un lado, para evitar que Laxus la viera, más fue inútil pues este ya la había visto, y soltó una carcajada e iba a seguir molestándola cuando la voz del director los puso alerta.

"me alegro mucho de verlos de nuevo" y dirigió su mirada a Lucy "se que te acabas de transferir pero es necesaria tu presencia en esta misión" Laxus y Erza se miraron de reojo, pues no entendían el comportamiento del abuelo *ejem* se aclaro la garganta Erza " maestro, podría decirnos a cerca de la misión, y porque solo clase S fuimos solicitados?" le exigió al pequeño hombre quien se sentó en su escritorio y abrió una gaveta.

"abuelo, no creo que sea necesaria la presencia de 3 clase S, yo puedo hacerme cargo de cualquier situación por mi cuenta" mirando al anciano el cual solo negó con la cabeza y busco una carpeta "escucha Laxus, no dudo de ninguno de ustedes, confió en sus capacidades y fortalezas, pero es indispensable para todo buen detective aprender a trabajar en equipo" hablo sabiamente el director, provocando un gruñido de Laxus.

"ahora, les voy a decir de que se trata esta misión" cambio su voz a una completamente seria y afino su mirada en los 3 jóvenes al frente de él.

"como sabrán, el Consejo suele acudir a nosotros cuando se presentan situaciones delicadas, que puedan afectar a nuestro país, " hizo una pausa para ver si los jóvenes lo estaban siguiendo en la conversación, al ver que tenía todo su atención prosiguió " últimamente se han hecho más comunes los casos de secuestro y tráfico de niños, tras varios seguimientos e investigaciones se ha llegado a la conclusión de que estos crímenes han sido provocados por un grupo peligroso de asesinos y traficantes de drogas conocidos como oración seis, es por esto que se le ha asignado a Fairy Tail el caso, su misión consta en rescatar sanos y salvos a los niños secuestrados, arrestar vivos o muertos a los integrantes de Oración Seis e incautar todas las pruebas que puedan, entendieron?" observo cómo los 3 jóvenes asentían con la cabeza " muy bien tienen alguna duda?" pregunto el director " a qué horas comenzamos esta operación?" cuestiono la pelirroja " a las 18 horas de hoy, a su lado izquierdo encontrarán unas maletas equipadas con herramientas y útiles necesarios para su misión" decía mientras señalaba a las 3 maletas ubicadas en un rincón " muy bien viejo, suena sencillo" dijo sonriente Laxus mientras se dirigía por una maleta seguido de Erza y Lucy, quienes recogieron cada una su maleta.

"No se confíen mocosos, este grupo es extremadamente peligroso, a asesinado a innumerables miembros especiales de las fuerzas militares, así que será mejor que se mantengan alerta, ahora, para esta misión el líder de su grupo será Laxus" termino por decir el anciano mientras le pasaba la carpeta con toda la información del caso, tiempo después los tres miembros clase S salieron de la oficina del director.

**POV MAKAROV:**

Me senté en mi escritorio con mi mirada al techo "no puedo creer que el concejo pidiera exactamente a los mejores 3 clase S" susurre para mi mismo _ espera, como sabían de Lucy, si hasta ahora no he enviado sus papeles de transferencia, esto me preocupa…., pero confió en mis hijos_ .

**POV NORMAL:**

"muy bien ya escucharon al viejo" se dirigió Laxus a sus dos integrantes de su nuevo grupo, "nos veremos a las 17:30 en el parqueadero para partir" y dicho esto se fue.

**POV LUCY:**

Salí de la oficina del director con la maleta que nos asignaron y me dirigí a mi cuarto para prepararme para nuestra misión, _ apenas y si me he instalado en los dormitorios de la academia y ya estoy siendo solicitada por el concejo, "_bueno, será mejor mirar que equipo nos proporcionaron para esta misión" abrí mi maleta y comencé a inspeccionar su contenido, había una pistola 9 mm con silenciador, municiones, suficiente c4 (bombas), unos intercomunicadores, un GPS, y un conjunto de ropa, guarde todo nuevamente y me dirigí al baño a cambiarme _es bueno que para los clase S nos den un dormitorio privado, _ tome una ducha, y me vestí con el conjunto que nos dejaron, que consistía en un jean azul, una camisa negra, una abrigo negro impermeable con unas botas negras de cuero de tacón. Baje al parqueadero en donde me estaban esperando mis nuevos compañeros de equipo.

Escuche como me llamaba Laxus y le reste importancia "hey rubia, casi que no llegas" suspire y subí mi maleta al coche, vi de reojo como Erza hacia lo mismo y nos sentamos en la parte de atrás como Laxus comenzó a conducir, nos dirigía la mirada por el retrovisor y comenzó a contarnos como procederíamos con la operación…


	5. Misión

**Hola he venido con una nueva historia de Natsu y Lucy, me encanta esta pareja: 3**

**Detalles:**

**Lo que dicen los personajes estará entre " ".**

**Sus pensamientos estarán en letra **_**cursiva**_

_**Los sonido serán expresados * ***_

**CAPITULO 5: MISIÓN**

**POV ERZA**

Estaba en mi posición junto con mis herramientas, con mi ojo derecho sobre la mira de un rifle de alto alcance, según como me lo había asignado Laxus, mi responsabilidad era ser la encargada de reforzar la seguridad, tenía el permiso para accionar mi arma y si era el caso, disparar a oración seis, aunque este sería nuestro último recurso, ya que Laxus nos dejo en claro que los quería con vida, _ no entiendo porque estoy aquí cuidándoles las espaldas, cuando podría estar perfectamente junto con ellos, e ir directamente a por Oración Seis,_ *hmmm* bostece mientras veía a mis otros dos compañeros acercarse a la guarida del grupo de criminales, la cual se encontraba en la cima de una montaña, rodeada de arboles, "ese Laxus" susurre mientras veía como ignoro su propio plan e ingreso a la guarida haciendo destrozos la puerta, "que no entiende el significado de infiltración?" susurre para mí.

regrese mi vista a la guarida, vi como Lucy también ingreso y se dirigió hacia donde sospechábamos que se encontraban encerrados los niños, mientras Laxus golpeaba con una sonrisa en sus labios a un chico con un extraño traje, era rápido pero no tanto como Laxus, después de que Laxus le acento un golpe certero en su mandíbula lo dejó inconsciente, busque con mi mira y vi a una mujer de cabello blanco y un extraño traje de plumas apuntándole con un arma a Laxus, mientras este luchaba ahora con un joven de cabello purpura que tenía un tatuaje de una serpiente en su brazo, sin pensarlo dos veces dispare mi rifle hiriendo a la mujer justo en su brazo haciéndole que suelte su arma, la mujer cayó al suelo retorciéndose del dolor, de un momento a otro mis timpados temblaron con el ruido ensordecedor de una explosión, escuche como Laxus gritaba "Lucyyy" de inmediato comencé a buscar con mi mira la posición de Lucy, pero el humo me impedía ver, después de que el humo se disipara divise a Lucy con unas cuantas esquirlas de la explosión enterradas en sus piernas, como ella estaba protegiendo con su cuerpo a dos niños, me hizo una seña para que bajara y cuidara de los niños, así lo hice.

cuando baje vi como Laxus estaba a la par con el maestro de ese grupo de criminales, después de vencer al hombre con el tatuaje, Lucy se las estaba arreglando con un hombre de cabello negro con blanco, por el rabillo del ojo vi que la mujer a la que le había disparado en la mano tenía como rehén a una pequeña muy asustada, _ maldición las cosas se están complicando, no pensamos que utilizarían explosivos! _la mujer tomo un cinturón bomba y se lo coloco alrededor del cuello a la niña, " será mejor que se vayan, o no querrán ver que le pasa a esta dulce nenita" decía la mujer mientras tomaba el rostro de la niña , la cual solo lloraba en silencio mientras temblaba.

" maldita, suéltala ella no tiene nada que ver en esto!" le grite apuntándole con mi rifle, mientras los otros dos niños se sujetaban a mis piernas rogándome que salvara a Coco, "coco?" murmure, entendí que la niña se llamaba Coco.

Mire a mi alrededor, solo estaba yo, pues Laxus estaba manteniendo una reñida lucha con el maestro, y Lucy aunque se encontraba con heridas en sus piernas debido a la explosión, mantenía a raya al hombre con cabello blanco y negro, buscaba una forma de sacar a la pequeña sin que resultará herida cuando la desquiciada voz de la mujer nuevamente se escucho.

" pero que les pasa, que no me oyeron?, les dije que se marcharan, o es que en realidad no les importa que le pase a esta mocosa?" repitió la mujer con una sonrisa psicópata "padre!" se escucho el grito del chico con el que estaba luchando Lucy cuando Laxus tenía al maestro sujetándolo del cuello "hazlo, Ángel!" grito sonriendo como ahora la mujer conocida como Ángel accionó el dispositivo explosivo que estaba en el cuello de la niña "jajjaj, ya no hay nada que puedan hacer, tendrán que matar a esta niña para que la bomba no explote!" decía Ángel lamiéndose sus labios.

" malditos cobardes!" grito furioso Laxus, yo solo atinaba a mirar la escena cuando escuche como el hijo del maestro logró propinarle una patada a Lucy en sus heridas arrojándola contra la pared, *agr* dejo escapar Lucy como un poco de sangre salió de su boca al estrellarse contra la pared , " Lucy!" grite e iba a correr a su lado para ver si estaba bien, pero esta solo me dio una mirada que entendí al momento, tome como esa oportunidad de distracción y le dispare a Ángel justo en su cabeza, solté el rifle como vi que aquella mujer caía hacia atrás contra el piso, la niña se desplomo arrodillada cubierta de la sangre de Ángel, me sentí desorientada _ jamás le había quitado la vida a otro ser humano,_ trate de recobrar mi compostura pero perdí el control de mis emociones, sentía como si a mi alrededor el tiempo pasará en cámara lenta, enfoque mi vista en mis manos y veía como temblaban inconscientemente, escuchaba como gritaban mi nombre tanto Laxus y Lucy pero no reaccionaba.

**POV NORMAL**

"Erza!, maldición Erza reacciona!" gritaba un rubio mientras sujetaba con ambas manos al maestro del grupo, mientras Lucy se levantaba y arremetía contra el hijo del mismo, " jajja ya es demasiado tarde, siento pena por Ángel, pero era la mejor en explosivos, así acaben con nosotros no lograrán salvar a esa chiquilla, y yo Midnight me encargaré de que sea así" hablaba sonriente con un hilo de sangre en su boca. " eso lo veremos" le hablo fríamente Lucy mientras logro dominar lo, más Midnight reaccionó y desenfundo un cuchillo que traía oculto, propinándole una puñalada en el estomago a Lucy, quien escupió sangre, más no soltó su agarre de Midnight y con un giro de sus brazos consiguió romperle el cuello, dejando caer el cuerpo sin vida a sus pies, para después caer arrodillada al suelo, mientras de su boca salía sangre, ante la vista enojada del maestro quien le atino un golpe a Laxus y saco un revolver corto y le apunto a los niños, que se encontraban detrás de una perdida Erza, " Erza! Con un demonio despierta ya!" más esta no se movía parecía estar en estado de shock después de haber acabado con la vida de Ángel, en el momento en el que iba a disparar Laxus logro desviar la trayectoria del disparo, sujetando la pistola con una de sus manos, entre el forcejeo se escucho el sonido de un disparo seguido de un grito, *ahh maldición!* exclamo el rubio cuando la bala se incrusto en su pecho, más aún con la bala en su pecho sujetaba con fuerzas el arma para que el maestro no la pudiera tomar.

"eso es lo que te mereces, mírense están completamente acabados, por ahora los dejaré, ya que entre poco esa niña se encargará de hacerlos volar en pedazos, sufrirán una muerte rápida, tómenlo como el regalo de despedida de mi hijo, y de mis seguidores" dicho esto salto cojeando por la ventana dejando un rastro de sangre, mientras Laxus oprimía su herida , buscando con la mirada a su equipo, encontrando a una apenas consciente Lucy extrayendo un cuchillo de su estomago, a una Erza sin brillo en sus ojos siendo sacudida por los niños, quienes le gritaban que salvaran a la pequeña.

" Erza!, eres Clase-S, no me dijiste que atraparías a los malditos que destruyeron Rosemary, y que asesinaron a todos los de tu pueblo!", le gritaba un furioso Laxus tendido en el suelo " vas a dejar que todo eso se vaya a la mierda!" como la pelirroja soltó lagrimas y se levanto con su mirada cubierta por el flequillo " jamás!, prometí que los castigaría por lo que nos hicieron!" tras dicho esto saco a los niños a un lugar seguro pero cuando regreso escucho como Laxus le pedía algo que la congelo "No hay tiempo, siento decirte esto, pero es la vida de la niña o la de todos nosotros, no me puedo levantar, no estoy en condiciones ni Lucy tampoco, para desactivar esa bomba, y tú aún no has concluido con tus clases de desactivación, y justo ahora tienes tu rifle, Hazlo!", temblando y sabiendo que la vida de sus compañeros dependía de ella,_ no puedo permitirme volver a quedar en ese estado deplorable, tengo que controlar mis emociones_ pensaba Erza y fijo en la mira a la pequeña derramando lagrimas, sujetando el gatillo, cerro sus ojos y hablo " perdóname, perdóname, yo no quería que nada de esto pasará", abrió sus ojos llorosos y cuando iba a jalar el gatillo un destello rubio se abalanzo contra la niña haciendo que dos cuerpos cayeran rodando colina abajo, "Lucyyy!, que haces!" grito el rubio, Erza corrió a ver a su compañera más cuando se asomo por donde los dos cuerpos habían caído, fue arrojada hacia atrás aterrizando sobre su trasero debido a una onda explosiva, tras unos segundos después la luz se desvaneció y Erza se iba a arrojar a buscar a su compañera colina abajo, pero la voz firme de su líder de equipo la detuvo " ahora es tarde, no hay nada que podamos hacer" Erza le dirigió una mirada de odio " de que hablas, no viste que ella lo hizo por nosotros, para salvarnos!" le grito llegando a su lado, más el rubio solo cerró sus ojos, mientras fruncía el ceño, la pelirroja entendió y aunque le costará creer, sabía que por el tamaño de la explosión las posibilidades de que se encontrará con vida cualquiera de las dos era diminuta, por no decir imposible, tomo su comunicador y llamo a las fuerzas militares para que llegarán al lugar, junto con médicos y una ambulancia…

**Bien ^.^ hasta aquí este capítulo, que habrá pasado con Lucy y Coco?, quienes habrán acabado con el pueblo de Erza? Jejej estas y muchas más incógnitas se revelarán conforme avance la historia, muchas gracias a los que siguen esta historia y me dejan sus reviews ****, espero sus comentarios :J. Cya! :D**


	6. Realidad

**Detalles:**

**Lo que dicen los personajes estará entre " ".**

**Sus pensamientos estarán en letra **_**cursiva**_

_**Los sonido serán expresados * ***_

**Anteriormente:**

" ahora es tarde, no hay nada que podamos hacer" Erza le dirigió una mirada de odio " de que hablas, no viste que ella lo hizo por nosotros, para salvarnos!" le grito llegando a su lado, más el rubio solo cerró sus ojos, mientras fruncía el ceño, la pelirroja entendió y aunque le costará creer, sabía que por el tamaño de la explosión las posibilidades de que se encontrará con vida cualquiera de las dos era diminuta, por no decir imposible, tomo su comunicador y llamo a las fuerzas militares para que llegarán al lugar, junto con médicos y una ambulancia…

**CAPITULO 6: Realidad**

**POV NORMAL:**

"hime, hime-sama despierta, por favor", se escuchaban los sollozos de una niña con sus ropas desgastadas y ligeramente quemadas, arrodillada en el suelo al lado del cuerpo ensangrentado de una rubia, "vamos, no puedes morir, no después de salvarme, por favor" rogaba la niña mientras sujetaba con sus manos un pañuelo haciendo presión en su herida ocasionada por el cuchillo, "tus amigos vendrán pronto, ya veras, solo aguanta", más no se escuchaba respuesta alguna de la rubia.

Unas horas después entre el silencio y los sollozos de la niña, el viento comenzó a agitarse con el ruido de las hélices de un helicóptero, minutos después se escucharon ladridos de perros, y voces cercanas, la pequeña se levanto y agitó sus brazos " Ayúdenos, por favor, traigan un medico!" gritaba tratando de llamar la atención, " por aquí muchachos, rápido" exclamo un hombre mientras sujetaba un perro sabueso de su correa.

"Es increíble que sobreviviera después de una explosión como esa", decía una mujer anciana de cabello rosa, sin demostrar emoción alguna, la vieja enfermera se acerco a la joven y su mirada se amplió al ver el cuerpo de la rubia cubierto en su propia sangre, llamo a uno de sus asistentes para que revisaran y se llevaran a la niña al centro médico, y le practicaran exámenes, al principio la niña se rehusaba a abandonar el cuerpo de su salvadora a manos de unos completos extraños, pero tras ver que aquellos extraños las estaban ayudando decidió que sería lo mejor, siendo guiada por unos hombres a una ambulancia estacionada unos metros de la colina.

La anciana suspiro y su vista volvió al cuerpo de la rubia, sabía que por las condiciones en las que estaba y el tiempo trascurrido, sus posibilidades de encontrarla con vida serían nulas, aún así se inclino para tomarle el pulso, y una sonrisa se deslizo entre sus labios "No cambias, me gustaría al menos una vez verte sana y salva, siempre exponiéndote, pero esta vez en verdad te pasaste" susurro para luego voltear con su rostro completamente serio y ordenar " traigan la camilla!", enseguida llegaron unos hombres con una camilla y con la mayor delicadeza posible la subieron, llevándola hasta el helicóptero.

**UNA SEMANA DESPUES**

**EN LA ACADEMIA, OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR:**

**POV NORMAL:**

Se encontraban sentados enfrente del viejo director una peli roja y un hombre rubio con su pecho vendado, "Laxus deberías tomarte más tiempo para que sanen tus heridas correctamente", le sugirió el director, "abuelo, sabes que esto no fue nada, además yo soy el líder, asumiré mis responsabilidades", hablo seriamente el rubio ganándose un suspiro del hombrecillo, "Porque no se nos informo que este grupo, trabajaba con explosivos!" declaro furiosa la pelirroja colocando sus manos sobre el escritorio del director , "cálmate Erza, la información sobre este grupo, nos fue dada directamente por el concejo, lamentablemente parece que desconocían que este grupo trabajaba con explosivos", más el ceño de la peliroja se incremento, "nos enviaron a una misión, sin conocer toda la información!, pudimos haber muerto, Lucy pudo haber muerto!", grito cerrando sus ojos con rabia, eh iba a seguir reclamando cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, se volteo para ver a un rubio mirándola fijamente.

" abuelo, dinos la verdad, este grupo no era solo contrabandistas de niños cierto?, era más que claro que nos estaban esperando, estaban preparados no es así?" le pregunto el rubio, ganándose una mirada extrañada de la pelirroja pues no entendía a que se refería su líder, " lamento darte la razón, pero es así Laxus, parece ser que el concejo opto por ignorar ciertas cosas sobre este grupo, y solo nos proporciono la información que ellos consideraban suficiente" hablaba con cierto tono enojado el pequeño hombre "Al parecer este hombre, El maestro Zero que logro escapar, es conocido por ser el líder de la mafia en Magnolia, dedicada a robar, extorsionar, esclavizar y manipular, tenemos entendido que han amenazado a miembros del concejo, por esto el concejo nos concedió la misión para que fuera ejecutada específicamente por los 3 clase S más fuertes", el anciano golpeo con su puño la mesa sobresaltando a los presentes "pero lo que no permitiré es que por tratar de salvar sus cuellos, pongan en riesgo a mis hijos!" exclamo con el ceño fruncido, "he impuesto una investigación ante las fuerzas militares y el parlamento, para que investiguen que lasos tenían ciertos miembros del concejo con Oración seis, porque como tú dices está más que claro que Oración Seis estaba al tanto de cómo y cuando se llevaría a cabo la misión" termino por decir el director acomodando en su silla, " lamento que se haya filtrado la información, y que como resultado hayan terminado heridos, como Lucy aún sigue recuperándose en la enfermería, revisaré el informe que me han escrito, por ahora pueden volver a sus correspondientes tareas" les hablo con una voz suave, como un padre preocupado, tanto la peli roja como el rubio salieron de la oficina, cada uno con dirección a sus respectivos dormitorios.

**POV ERZA:**

Aún tengo pesadillas con los sucesos ocurridos ese día, y ahora por fin entiendo las palabras que Lucy me había _dicho "tienes una perspectiva muy positiva",_ suspire como los recuerdos de ese día me invadieron de nuevo:

**FLASH BACK**

**POV ERZA:**

Recuerdo que después de llamar a las fuerzas militares ayude a Laxus para que no se desangrara debido a la bala que aun se encontraba incrustada en su pecho, minutos después llegaron los paramédicos, trasladaron a Laxus a una ambulancia mientras yo les daba los detalles de lo sucedido, les ordene que llamaran a un grupo especializado en búsqueda y rescate, para que se aventuraran colina abajo, al lugar en donde se había producido la explosión y donde muy posiblemente estarían Lucy y Coco, de inmediato un coronel llamado Bob accedió a mi petición y por su intercomunicador pidió la asistencia de un helicóptero, equipo de búsqueda y rescate al lugar.

Unos paramédicos se me acercaron y me vendaron unos cortes que tenía en mi brazos, me recomendaron que debía ir a la enfermería de la academia, pues debería descansar, me dijeron que ellos nos mantendrían informados sobre la búsqueda, note que me hablaban con compasión cosa que me disgusto _ se que lo más posible es que estén muertas, eso lo sé, solo quiero saber que les paso_, "muy bien, espero nos mantengan informados " dicho esto me dirigí a una ambulancia que esperaba por mí, no sin antes buscar con mi mirada el lugar por donde Lucy había saltado "Lucy..Más te vale estar con vida.." susurre al viento, como me subí en la ambulancia.

A la mañana siguiente desperté en la enfermería de la academia postrada en una de las camas, me levante quedando sentada, recorrí con la mirada el lugar y mi vista se congelo ante el cuerpo de un Laxus acostado en una cama vecina a la que me encontraba, tenía en su brazo izquierdo conectada una bolsa de sangre, posiblemente debido a la pérdida de sangre que tuvo que sufrir, su cuerpo se encontraba vendado, me levante para poder observarlo más de cerca, note que estaba dormido por sus leves ronquidos, suspire aliviada pero de inmediato una mirada chocolate se me vino a la mente " Lucy!" _ Porque aun no nos han dicho nada! _ iba a salir corriendo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe seguida de unos paramédicos que pasaron a acomodar una de las camas en la sección de emergencias , mientras otros llevaban bolsas de sangre, suero, e implementos de cirugía, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas cuando vi que por la puerta se asomaba una camilla sobre la cual iba una rubia cubierta de sangre, tenía su boca ligeramente abierta, su piel estaba blanca como un papel, corrí hacia ella tratando de tocarla y esperar que me mirara con esa mirada suya que te decía "aléjate de mi", pero cuando estaba al alcance de su mano, la voz de una anciana me hizo retroceder "muévete niña, necesitamos realizarle una cirugía a esta chica ahora mismo!" me aparte viendo como ingresaban a la sala de cuidados intensivos de la enfermería.

Una enfermera con el cabello rosa se me acerco " no te preocupes, ella se pondrá bien, no se va a rendir con algo como esto" asentí con mi cabeza y me senté en mi cama a la espera de un reporte sobre la salud de Lucy.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

A pasado una semana y aún Lucy sigue sin despertar, tuvieron que realizarle una operación debido a que muchos de sus órganos estaban inflamados, y tenía una hemorragia interna, su herida en el abdomen ocasionada por Midnight fue suturada y se estaba recuperando satisfactoriamente, tenía su cuerpo vendado a causa de algunas quemaduras, posiblemente hechas por la onda explosiva.

Los niños que rescatamos en esa misión se están recuperando con ayuda de psicólogos, Coco suele visitar a Lucy, le pedí disculpas por haberle apuntado con mi rifle, me sorprendió el ver que no me guardaba ningún rencor, con el tiempo nos hicimos amigas, _lo más curioso es que llama Hime a Lucy_,_ y pensándolo bien parece la bella durmiente a la espera de un príncipe._

Interrogamos a Coco para saber lo que había pasado después de que Lucy saltará junto con ella colina abajo, pero dice que lo único que recuerda es que al despertar estaba siendo abrazada por alguien, que intento hacerla reaccionar pero no despertaba, _me pregunto que habrá hecho Lucy con la bomba?_.

Todos los días, después de clases me dirijo a visitarla, llevo conmigo siempre una de mis tortas favoritas, tengo muchas ganas de hablar con ella y de pedirle disculpas, solo espero que se despierte pronto, lo más curioso es que he encontrado unas hermosas flores de color rojo, junto a su cama en la mesita donde están sus pertenencias, le pregunte a Laxus si él había sido, pero este lo negó diciendo graciosamente que solo le dejaba claveles negros como su personalidad, también le pregunte a Coco, pero ella me dijo que solo le dejaba flores amarillas como el color de su cabello, el director dijo que le compro el enorme oso de peluche blanco que está cerca de su almohada, _ que para todos, parecía un extraño perro a un oso, _pero ninguno me supo dar explicación sobre esas flores rojas. _ De quien serán?_

**Bien ^.^ hasta aquí este capítulo, pobre Lucy aún no despierta, quien le estará dejando esas hermosas flores? Y como es que Lucy hizo con la bomba?, estas y muchas más incógnitas se revelarán conforme avance la historia, muchas gracias a los que siguen esta historia y me dejan sus reviews ****, espero sus comentarios :J. Cya! :D**


	7. Rosas Rojas

**Detalles:**

**Lo que dicen los personajes estará entre " ".**

**Sus pensamientos estarán en letra **_**cursiva**_

_**Los sonido serán expresados * ***_

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

El director dijo que le compro el enorme oso de peluche blanco que está cerca de su almohada, _ que para todos, parecía un extraño perro a un oso, _pero ninguno me supo dar explicación sobre esas flores rojas. _ De quien serán?_

**CAPITULO 7**

**POV NORMAL:**

Días después cuando la condición de Lucy mejoro la trasladaron a su habitación, aunque aun no lograba abrir sus ojos, desafortunadamente seguía en un estado de coma, por esto aunque estuviera en la comodidad de su cama todavía debía tener el suero vía intravenosa, según los análisis que se le realizaron dentro de poco despertaría, se le asigno una enfermera que la cuidaría, era una chica de pelo rosa llamada Virgo, para que estuviera pendiente de la condición de Lucy.

En la academia se había mantenido en bajo perfil lo sucedido, muy pocas personas sabían acerca del incidente en la misión, al igual las personas involucradas optaron por mencionar lo menos posible, ya que no querían que se presentaran alborotos, las clases continuaron normalmente, Erza volvió a clases a la semana de haberse realizado la misión, y Laxus se recupero totalmente y también continuo normalmente con sus estudios, el director de la academia, tomo el asunto en sus manos y está tratando de localizar al maestro fugitivo de ese grupo, pero con muy pocos resultados.

**POV ERZA:**

Este inicio de semana en la que volví a clases a sido estresante, debido a que todos mis compañeros me han estado haciendo preguntas acerca de la misión, pero como hemos acordado con Laxus y el abuelo, e intentado mencionar lo menos posible, aunque algunos sospechaban que algo malo había pasado durante la misión, ya que nos ausentamos por una semana, y sin mencionar que Lucy no se había presentado a ninguna de sus clases, ni había sido vista en la academia.

_Creo que nadie conoce el numero de su habitación, en los dormitorios de las chicas,_ eso es bueno, casualmente al igual que ella, también cuento con una habitación con baño privado, completa para mi sola, ya estábamos en la última clase del día, solo esperaba escaparme rápido antes de que mis curiosos compañeros me asaltaran con sus preguntas, " oye, Erza porque no viniste la semana pasada?", _ demasiado tarde, parece que no me podre zafar!,_ me pregunto mi compañero Gray, quien como de costumbre ya se había despojado de la camisa del uniforme, llamando la atención de todos mis compañeros de clase, _maldición ya comenzaron T_T, _*hmm* suspire antes de contestarle, " debido a que el abuelo nos obligo a tomar un descanso, después de la misión", le respondí, en parte era cierto, pero también fue para recuperarme tanto física como mentalmente, "Oye Erza-san y donde esta Lu-chan?", esa fue una de las preguntas que me esperaba, me había preparado para responderla, "verán, ella tuvo que salir en otra misión" mentí, no me gustaba hacerlo, pero habíamos decidido manejar esta situación bajo perfil, y estoy segura de que Lucy no querría que todos armaran un embrollo, note en sus caras que la mentira funciono, pero vi que cierto peli rosa se levanto de su asiento y salió del salón,me sorprendió ver que en su rostro se reflejaba notable enojo, _ahora que lo pienso, Lucy estaba emparejada con él para ese trabajo, de desactivación de bombas, _ me quede mirando a la puerta pensando.

**POV NATSU:**

Todos no hacíamos las mismas preguntas, porque no habían vuelto, después de terminar la misión?, porque no había vuelto Lucy?, porque Laxus tardo también en reanudar sus clases?, _ si él es uno de los más fuertes, junto con Erza en esta academia, _estuve a la espera de ver cuando volvían, después de que partieron creí que volverían pronto, pero al ver que no volvían, odio admitirlo pero me preocupe, decidí acudir al abuelo, para ver si él me podía dar razón, al principio me molestaba diciéndome que mi "novia" estaba bien, cosa que me hacia sonrojar y tartamudear hasta más no poder, _ no es mi novia, es solo mi compañera, además es mi pareja en el proyecto, así que es normal querer saber de ella, no?,_ siempre trataba de esquivar el tema, diciéndome que no tenía por qué preocuparme, pero algo me decía que había algo extraño, y todo por lo que hablamos antes de que se fuera de misión.

**FLASH BACK:**

Después de encontrar el numero de Lucy, estaba entre llamarla y no llamarla, no sabía cómo hablarle,me pase como una hora ensayando que decirle, _hey Lucy, encontré tu numero, que te parece si nos reunimos después de tu misión?,_ no noo así no es muy directo, _mmm Lucy-san me preguntaba cuando querrías verme?, _ nooo parecerá como si fuera una cita!, me la pase pensando en cómo llamarla, con el teléfono en la mano, sin darme cuenta se marco el numero, "hola?", me sobresalto una voz, buscando a mi alrededor al portador de la voz, pero no había nadie, _ de seguro estoy imaginando cosas jeje,_ pensaba nervioso, cuando escuche nuevamente la voz, "hola?", _Hug? Es mi teléfono, ehhhh esto no puede ser!, Lucy?._

_Estúpido teléfono, aún no se cómo hablarle!,_ pensaba pero tras escuchar, "bien, voy a colgar", tome el teléfono y me lo lleve a mi oreja " no cuelgues!", estoy seguro de que lo dije gritando, _ maldición será que colgó?,_ pensaba pues no escuche respuesta al otro lado de la línea, iba a colgar cuando el silencio se desvaneció "y, bien quién eres?", me pregunto la voz tranquila de Lucy, que no me ayudo para nada, _ muy bien, tu puedes es solo una compañera de clases, no tienes porque ponerte así,…. si claro solo que es Clase S, ahh y sin mencionar que puede acabar contigo,_ mi mente estaba en conflicto, sacudí mi cabeza tratando de apartar esos pensamientos, y me aclare la garganta, "mmm hola, Lucy san.." le hable, _ pero que tonto, pensara que soy un acosador, debí decir Hola Lucy-san soy Natsu_, me palmee mi frente, "eres tu Natsu?", me pregunto ,_ O.O ehhh? Como sabe que soy yo?, y desde cuando me llama por mi nombre?,_ " eh, si soy yo", respondí tras casi 30 segundos, " ya veo, es para lo del proyecto, no es verdad?", _ vaya que directa T_T,_ "si, me preguntaba cuando podríamos vernos", _le comente esperando su respuesta, _"que te parece después de que vuelva de mi misión?, no creo que nos tome más de 4 días", me pregunto, "C-Claro, además el proyecto es para el final del semestre", le respondí recordando que la fecha límite de entrega era días antes de que terminara el semestre de clases, " de acuerdo, yo te busco cuando termine la misión, no pienso tomar más misiones después de esta, para así hacer el proyecto",_ me buscará?, se nota que es responsable, creí que se excusaría diciéndome que saldría de misión y que no tendría tiempo,_ " vale, entonces estaré esperándote", y tras una afirmación de la otra de línea colgué, me quede viendo mi teléfono sintiendo el calor asomarse en mi cara.

Al día siguiente salió el grupo de Clase S, y pasaron los 4 días que había dicho Lucy, y no se veía por ningún lado a ninguno del grupo, se me hizo extraño que aún no regresarán, _ que les tomará tanto tiempo, será que paso algo malo?,_ por eso fui donde el abuelo, para ver si tenía noticias del grupo, pero siempre me decía que no me preocupara, y pronto esos 4 días se convirtieron en dos semanas, y por fin divise a Erza iba saliendo de la oficina del abuelo, me le acerque pero vi que tenía una mirada enojada, no quise entrometerme y más cuando vi salir también a Laxus, pero me sorprendió verlo con vendajes en su cuerpo y caminando con dificultad, me asome a la dirección y vi al abuelo con sus manos hechas puños y mirando fijamente hacia la ventana, opte por no molestarlo y me fui, creí que pronto vería a Lucy, pero ni Erza volvió esa semana a clases.

Recuerdo que fue un sábado cuando vi a Erza caminar con una caja de pastel, iba saliendo de la cafetería, se me hizo extraño que no se lo comiera ahí mismo como era su costumbre, la seguí sigilosamente, _si algo en lo que soy bueno es en pasar desapercibido_, vi que ingreso a la enfermería de la academia, y mi curiosidad aumento más, vi que se dirigió a la sala de cuidados intensivos, y ese mal presentimiento que tenía me volvió a invadir, espere hasta que saliera, iba acompañada de una enfermera de cabello rosa, tras unos minutos me cole a la habitación, pero no me esperaba con lo que había en una de las camas.

Ya dentro de la habitación, la recorrí con mi mirada había unas rosas negras, en un florero sobre una mesa cerca de la cama junto con unas flores amarillas, un enorme perro extraño en la cama, pero mi mirada se quedo en quien estaba en la cama, ahí estaba Lucy, estaba con su cuerpo vendado, bolsas de sangre y suero, tenía un ojo vendado, y parecía como si estuviera durmiendo pacíficamente, no lograba procesar todo eso, _esa es Lucy?, pero como es posible, porque esta tan herida!,_ me acerque hasta estar cerca de una de sus manos y la tome entre las mías, estaba algo fría, la sujete con fuerza tratando de trasmitirle mi calor, no me gustaba ver el estado en el que estaba, pero me dio rabia que ni siquiera el abuelo me hubiera dicho la verdad, le aparte unos mechones de su rostro, pero de inmediato me aleje, _ pero que hago si se despierta, me matará!,_ me quede viéndola no se por cuanto tiempo, hasta que el sonido de unos tacones acercándose me alertaron y opte por la salida más rápida…. la ventana.

Sin esperar más fui a la oficina del abuelo, y le exigí que por favor me contará la verdad sobre esa misión, a regañadientes accedió y me conto todo, de como la información se había filtrado, como el maestro de ese grupo escapo, los niños y de la culpable de que Lucy estuviera en ese estado, me pidió que no hablara sobre lo que me había contado y le di mi palabra de que nadie se enteraría de lo que sabía.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Desde ese entonces me cuelo a la enfermería cuando nadie ve, he llevado conmigo un ramo de rosas rojas, _son esas mismas que solía llevarle a mi madre,_ _cuando aún estaba con nosotros,_ siempre es lo mismo, dejo las flores cerca de unas de color amarillo y negras, tomo el asiento cerca de la cama y la observo, pero nada cambia, no sé porque aún no despierta.

Hace dos días la trasladaron a su habitación, la primera vez que entre pensé que su habitación estaría pintada de negro, con espeluznantes calaveras o algo así, pero era un cuarto normal, bueno a excepción de que estaba desordenado, había varias prendas en el suelo, y papeles por doquier, pero del resto era como cualquier otro cuarto, tenía una ventana con unas persianas plegables, vi que sobre su escritorio habían puesto las rosas y cerca de su almohada aquel extraño perro, también había una linda muñeca que se notaba que estaba bien cuidada, me acerque para poderla apreciarla más, era una muñeca que vestía un traje azul, parecía una pastorcita, sonreí imaginándome a Lucy abrazándola, _vaya quien diría que Lucy tendría una muñeca._

Como de costumbre cambie las rosas y me arrodille cerca de ella, algunos de sus vendajes habían sido retirados, pero el de su ojo izquierdo aun permanecía, vi que de su cuello sobresalía un colgante, nunca lo había visto, era dorado probablemente de oro, tenía un corazón como dige, me acerque y con cuidado lo tome, de cerca era mucho más hermoso tenía un gravado muy delicado, escuche como de sus labios salió un pequeño gemido, me asuste y aparte mi mano llevándome conmigo su colgante, _ pero que he hecho!, _pensaba asustado sin saber cómo arreglar la cadenilla del colgante, cuando por fin la pude volver a unir me dispuse a colocársela con cuidado, suspire de alivio cuando quedo en el mismo sitio donde estaba antes, busque con mi mirada sus ojos, pero como presentía aun estaban cerrados, vi que tenía sudor en su frente, así que saqué de mi bolsillo mi pañuelo y se lo pase delicadamente por su frente, nuevamente escuche un sonido procedente de sus labios, pero esta vez era un nombre, "Michelle.." susurro levemente, tras cerciorarme de que había limpiado su sudor iba a retirar mi pañuelo, pero sentí como una mano tomaba la mía, salte ante el contacto y caí sobre mi trasero al suelo, me quede como un bobo viendo como la mano de Lucy tomaba mi pañuelo y lo apartaba de su rostro, para después abrir su ojo y pestañar varias veces como tratando de aclarar su vista, luego llevo su mano hacia su otro ojo, la vi palpar el vendaje, mientras yo solo seguía en silencio.

_Se despertó, no lo puedo creer por fin despertó!, _ la vi girar su rostro hacia mí y verme fijamente…

**Hey! Como están?, lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero bien aquí está este nuevo capítulo!, espero que les haya gustado :P, de solo imaginarme a un Natsu sonrojado *Kawaii!* jejje es súper lindo no creen?, y Michelle es una pieza clave en el pasado de Lucy, es una de las razones de las porque ella es ahora así…. bien nos vemos en el próximo!, espero poder actualizar más pronto esta vez .**

**Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia :D, espero tus sugerencias o comentarios, me alegra saber que piensan!, igual muchas gracias a los que me dejan sus comentarios y siguen esta y mis otras historias :J. **


	8. Despertar

**Detalles:**

**Lo que dicen los personajes estará entre -" "-.**

**Sus pensamientos estarán en letra **_**cursiva**_

_**Los sonido serán expresados -* *-**_

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

me quede como un bobo viendo como la mano de Lucy tomaba mi pañuelo y lo apartaba de su rostro, para después abrir su ojo y pestañar varias veces como tratando de aclarar su vista, luego llevo su mano hacia su otro ojo, la vi palpar el vendaje, mientras yo solo seguía en silencio.

_Se despertó, no lo puedo creer por fin despertó!, _ la vi girar su rostro hacia mí y verme fijamente…

**CAPITULO 8:**

**POV LUCY:**

Sentí sobre mi frente una tela suave, este sentimiento era familiar, - "Michelle…"- susurre recordando a mi preciada hermanita, _ no puedo creer que aún no la haya encontrado, me transferí a esta academia pensando que lograría obtener más información,_ aparte ese pensamiento de mi mente, pues sabía que mi hermana no estaría al lado mío, como solía estar cuando apenas éramos unas niñas.

Desperté por completo y subí mi mano encontrándome con otra mano, _que cálido,_ pero de inmediato el dueño de la otra mano al sentir nuestro rose se aparto rápidamente, me quite el pañuelo que estaba en mi rostro.

_que pasa?, porque no puedo ver bien,_ me dolía todo el cuerpo, lleve mi mano hacia mi ojo con el que no podía ver nada, tenía vendaje alrededor de mi cabeza y sobre mi ojo, _bueno, no es de extrañar, pensé que moriría_, suspire y dirigí mi vista hacia el lado derecho de mi cama, donde suponía que se encontraba el dueño de la mano que hace apenas unos cuantos segundos había tocado.

Lo primero que logre divisar fue algo rosa, _ espera rosa?_ Pestañee varias veces y por fin obtuve una clara imagen de lo que estaba a mi lado, era el chico con el que tenía que hacer ese trabajo, _ cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?,_ analice mi cuerpo, por el numero de vendajes que aún tenía, y esa aguja en mi brazo asumía que era un tiempo bastante largo, mire fijamente a mi acompañante, _ como era que se llamaba,_ no recordaba el nombre de este chico, solo se me venía a la mente la charla que tuvimos antes de que partiera a mi misión.

-" oye, cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? "-, le pregunte sin mucho interés, aunque la verdad si me importaba y mucho, lo vi algo pálido y rígido sentado en la silla cerca de mi cama, -"bueno, no importa"-, le dije desviando mi mirada, tome con mi mano derecha la aguja que estaba en mi brazo izquierdo y la arranque, luego me senté por completo en mi cama y cuando estaba por tomar un impulso para levantarme, un grito llamo mi atención.

**POV NATSU:**

Aun no me lo creía, _ por fin despertó!,_ pero de inmediato me sentí incomodo y nervioso, después de todo estábamos los dos completamente solos, sin mencionar que ella se acababa de despertar, _ que pensara?, rayos sabía que no debería haber venido!, que le digo, no sé qué decirle!,_ estaba con mi lucha mental cuando la oí preguntarme algo, haciendo que mi cuerpo se pusiera rígido de inmediato, _ que me pregunto?, no la escuche!,_ me quede viéndola algo temeroso a lo que me diría, pero luego como si nada se dirigió a mi -"bueno, no importa"-,_ que no importa?, _ acaso estará enojada por no haberle dicho algo?

Estaba por llamar a la enfermera, después de todo ella sabría qué hacer, _ me alegro de que despertarás,_ pero cuando me iba a poner de pie mis ojos se ensancharon, y es que no me creía lo que veía, _ estás loca Lucy?,_ pensé horrorizado al ver como se sacaba la aguja que le estaba suministrando el suero, _ aun no te has recuperado por completo!,_ cuando vi que se estaba preparando para levantarse actué sin pensarlo, la sujete de sus hombros obligándola a quedar nuevamente sentada, aunque ella se resistía y seguía intentando levantarse, la sujete ejerciendo más fuerza esta vez -" pero que crees que haces?, estuviste en coma por más de 2 semanas!", exclame enojado, sin medir mis emociones, y por primera vez vi como en sus ojos se reflejaba una emoción, era desesperación lo que veía?.

-"no puede ser, y-yo… perdí mucho tiempo"-, la oí murmurar débilmente, luego se zafo de mi agarre haciéndome retroceder, -"tengo que hablar con Makarov"- me dijo mirándome fijamente, nuevamente sus ojos volvieron a ese opaco color chocolate.

-* hug?*- deje escapar, pues no entendía, -"tienes que descansar, aún no estás del todo recuperada"-, le dije calmándome _ no puedo creer que le grite hace unos momentos,_ observe como se sujeto su cabeza entre sus manos, -"no tu no entiendes, tengo que darme prisa!"- exclamo furiosa, cosa que me dejo realmente aturdido, pues nunca la había visto reaccionar de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando estaban en el salón con Erza.

Lucy siempre parecía una persona fría y sin sentimientos, siempre estaba sola y con su mirada desinteresada, era como si no quisiera que la gente se le acercara, pero me sorprendió ver ese lado suyo, -" tengo que darme prisa!, si no lo hago….si no lo hago, Michelle…"- termino por decir mientras su voz se desvanecía poco a poco.

_Michelle?, otra vez ese nombre, quien es?.._, tome una respiración profunda e iba a preguntarle a cerca de quien era esa persona, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, escuche como se abría la puerta, entrando Erza con un enorme pastel y una pequeña niña con unas flores amarillas.

_E-Erza?, me va a matar! Se supone que no debería de estar aquí, es más ni siquiera debería saber sobre la habitación y del estado de Lucy!,_ pensaba horrorizado al ver como la peli roja me miraba con desconfianza y el ceño fruncido.

**POV NORMAL:**

-" que haces aquí?"- le pregunto con evidente enojo Erza a un peli rosa que no se atrevía a hacer contacto visual, e iba a acercase a él, pero un grito proveniente de la pequeña la sobresalto, -"Coco?, que pasa?"- le interrogo a la pequeña quien tenía lagrimas alrededor de sus ojos, extrañada por el comportamiento de la castaña siguió la mirada de Coco hasta encontrarse con una Lucy quien los miraba cansada.

-" Hime-sama!"- exclamo la pequeña entre sollozos arrojándose a Lucy, la abrazándola mientras lloraba descontroladamente, ante la mirada atónita de Erza y Natsu, Lucy le devolvió el abrazo, le acariciaba su cabeza suavemente mientras la miraba cariñosamente, era una escena simplemente hermosa de ver.

-"tranquilízate Coco, ya todo está bien"-, le hablo suavemente la rubia, la chica entre sus brazos asintió levemente pues no encontraba su voz.

- "no creas que te has salvado de mi pregunta, luego hablaremos"- le comento débilmente al peli rosado quien sintió un nudo en su garganta, y con un notorio sonrojo siguió viendo la escena enfrente de él.

Después de unos minutos la pequeña se quedo dormida, Lucy la acomodo suavemente cerca de su cama, y soltó un suspiro audible.

"qué bueno que despertaras Heartfilia", le hablo la peli roja acercándose a la mesa y depositando el pastel que traía en sus manos, -"nos tenías muy preocupados"- comento suavemente.

Pero su carácter cambio "como se te ocurre haber hecho esa locura!"-, le hablo enojada con sus manos sobre sus caderas y sus cejas fruncidas, ganándose la atención del peli rosa quien estaba aprovechando la oportunidad en la que Erza iba a dejar el pastel para escaparse por la ventana, pero se detuvo al escuchar a Erza enojada.

-" no hables tan alto Scarlet"- le dirigió la palabra la rubia, señalando a Coco quien estaba dormida.

-" además no tenía de otra, y tu mejor que nadie lo sabes"- le respondió, haciendo que la peli roja apretara sus manos en puños, -" era mi responsabilidad, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que Laxus me ordeno, no debiste interferir"- , hablo la peli roja, esta vez no tan fuerte intentando controlarse.

El peli rosado que estaba en la habitación junto con ellas y que al parecer había sido ignorado por ambas, escuchaba atentamente la conversación, pues no estaba al tanto de lo que estaban hablando, es cierto que el abuelo le había contado lo que había sucedido en esa misión, pero era más que obvio que el abuelo hubiera omitido ciertos detalles.

-" me estás diciendo que hubieras preferido disparado tu arma?"- le pregunto fríamente la rubia, haciendo que si el ambiente se tornara pesado, como si no fuera ya lo suficientemente tenso,-" fue mi culpa el que la situación se hubiera tornado así"- le recrimino Erza, ante la mirada fija de Lucy.

-" era ella o nosotros!"- hablo subiendo un poco el tono de voz, sin atreverse a ver a la niña que estaba recostada un lado cerca de Lucy, -"escucha Erza"- le hablo con tono autoritario haciendo que la chica nombrada la mirara y Natsu se tensara, pues la había llamado por su nombre.

-" aún no has respondido a mi pregunta, hubieras preferido dispararle a Coco?"- le pregunto sin apartarle la mirada, Natsu quien veía esos ojos se asusto, pues eran fríos y calculadores como si pudieran atravesar tu alma con solo una ojeada.

-" Y-yo solo seguía ordenes"-le respondió con voz quebrada, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Natsu quien no se creía lo que escuchaba, _ Erza estuvo a punto de …..a punto de matar a Coco, porque?,_ se preguntaba confundido Natsu, cuando se escucho nuevamente la voz de Erza, - " si no lo hacía, ese collar bomba hubiera explotado junto con nosotros"-,se escucho la voz de la peli roja, pero era como si ella misma se intentar convencer de lo que ella misma decía.

-" te equivocas Erza, aunque hubieras acabado con Coco la bomba hubiera explotado de igual manera"- le comento Lucy, -" a que te refieres?, Ángel dijo que si la niña moría la bomba no explotaría! "- le exigió respuesta acercándose cada vez hacia la cama, con su mirada desconcertada.

-" no te fijaste en el mecanismo que tenía, ese collar bomba?"- le pregunto la rubia cerrando levemente su ojo, a la espera de la respuesta de su compañera de quipo, pero su respuesta nunca llego.

Con un suspiro Lucy continuo hablando, -" ese dispositivo no era diferente al que accionaron en la parte baja, al inicio de la misión, debo admitir que me tomaron por sorpresa, lograron aturdirme y lastimarme un poco"- hablo Lucy abriendo finalmente su ojo siendo escuchada atentamente por esos 2 pares de ojos.

-" es cierto que sus bombas son buenas, pero ese collar bomba nunca estuvo enlazado con la vida de Coco, no era más que otra bomba como las que activaron al principio, claro en forma de collar, solo fue una táctica para desconcentrarnos, y esperar el momento ideal para escapar"- termino por explicar la rubia, observando cómo Erza estaba más que aturdida.

-"además, nunca me perdonaría si hubiera permitido que cometieras mis mismos errores, dejando que mancharas tus manos con sangre inocente"- termino hablando con algo de tristeza y arrepentimiento en su voz, que no paso desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes.

**POV ERZA:**

Me sentía devastada, estuve a punto de matar a una niña que no tenía la culpa, solo por seguir ordenes, como es posible que no me fijara en la trampa que nos tendieron, _maldición aun me falta mucho por aprender_, apreté mis ojos con furia, ahora entiendo a lo que se refería Lucy con lo de mi perspectiva positiva, tiene razón muchas veces debemos hacer cosas que no queremos, es nuestro deber seguir las ordenes, después de todo por eso somos clase S.

**POV NORMAL:**

-"lo siento Heartfilia, creo que te juzgue mal, tienes todo el derecho de golpearme"-Le hablo seriamente la chica peli roja, agachándose cerca de la cama de Lucy, esperando recibir en cualquier momento un golpe o una cachetada.

-"creí que ya me llamarías por mi nombre, después de todo juraría que te escuche gritarlo"- hablo la rubia tratando de calmar el ambiente, ganándose una risa por parte de la peli roja, -" de acuerdo Lucy, tú también puedes llamarme Erza, claro que ya lo has hecho n.n "- termino por decir con una sonrisa y un toque de rubor en sus mejillas, ahora entendía que Lucy era una chica muy amable, su actitud fría se debía a que no se abría hacia los demás, y se prometió a sí misma llegar a convertirse en su amiga, con esto se levanto.

-" por cierto te traje este pastel, cómelo cuando gustes, debo hablarle al abuelo que despertaste"- le comento mientras se dirigía a la puerta, pero paró en seco en la puerta y una sonrisa picara se dejo ver en sus labios, " por cierto, creo que tienes un admirador, hasta te trajo rosas rojas", y después de ver como el rostro de Natsu se tornaba de un rojo intenso, que podría igual al tono de su cabello, salía de la habitación con una sonora carcajada.

-"admirador?"-, susurro Lucy mirando al peli rosado, quien aún no recuperaba su color natural, -" oye sabes de quien son todas estas cosas?"-, le pregunto la rubia señalando con el dedo al enorme perro de peluche y a las flores, -" las flores parece que son de Coco, y ese peluche es de parte del abuelo"- le contesto rápido desviando la mirada.

-*hump*- dejo escapar Coco un leve gemido mientras se reincorporaba, rascándose un ojo perezosamente, -" no es cierto"- hablo la niña, haciendo que los dos jóvenes la miraran confundidos hasta que Lucy intervino, -" a que te refieres, Coco?"-le pregunto tratando de entender a que se refería la chica.

-" lo que dice pinky no es cierto, Hime"- aclaro la joven haciendo que el ahora denominado pinky se pusiera tenso, -" las flores no son todas mías, yo solo te traje las de color amarillo, y Laxus-san te trajo las de negro, pero aún no sabemos quién te a traído esas hermosas rosas rojas"- termino por explicar mientras miraba de reojo al peli rosado quien decidió que era hora de salir de aquella habitación, pero sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando una voz se escucho.

-" y tu quien eres?, porque estas con mi Hime-sama", lo interrogo molesta la chica mientras se levantaba de la cama y lo apuntaba acusatoriamente con el dedo.

**POV NATSU:**

Pequeña mocosa, que no se podría haber quedado dormida más tiempo!, primero le cuenta a Lucy de quien son esos regalos, y ahora me mira como si fuera una especie de acosador, _no quiero que sepa que yo le traje esas flores,_ subí mi mirada y me encontré ese ojo chocolate que me miraba, haciéndome recordar que se suponía que no debería de estar aquí.

_Bueno soy su compañero, así que es normal que haya venido a visitarla no?, _además es mi pareja en el proyecto, si eso es!, debo recordarle que soy su pareja.

-" B-bueno yo soy Natsu Dragnel y soy…..mmm soy la pareja de Lucy-san"- maldije mi tartamudez.

.

.

.

Sentí esos ojos sobre mí, unos que me miraban como si estuvieran tratando de recordar algo, y los otros con una mirada furiosa, la chica castaña abrió su boca hasta más no poder para luego cerrarla y gritarme –" t-tu eres el novio de Hime-sama?!"-

O/O sentía que casi me desmayaba, y de seguro mi cara estaba de vuelta a rojolandia T_T, -"no-novio?" tartamudee sin creerme lo que esta chica estaba diciendo, _dios trágame tierra!_ Pensaba al notar como Lucy no trataba de aclarar este malentendido.

**POV NORMAL:**

-" es cierto, el es mi pareja"- termino por declarar Lucy sin comprender que acababa de agrandar más el malentendido, -" Coco podrías llamar a una enferma, por favor?"- cambio el tema la rubia, a lo que la pequeña asintió con una sonrisa y salió no sin antes tropezar su hombro con el peli rosado que parecía en estado de shock después de oír que él era su pareja, pero salió de su estado al sentir el golpe que le dio Coco,-" más te vale hacer feliz a mi Hime, entendiste?"- le susurro con voz fría y un poco atemorizante, quien viera a la chica nunca imaginaria que una linda chica de apariencia tan tierna pudiera dar tanto miedo, a lo que el chico solo pensaba, _se está juntando demasiado tiempo con Erza,_

nuevamente estaban los dos completamente solos.

-*ejemm*- se aclaro la garganta el peli rosado, -" dime a que has venido?"- le pregunto la rubia levantando su mano y observando los vendajes que tenía en ella.

-" bu-bueno yo solo quería saber cuándo podríamos comenzar a hacer nuestro proyecto"- le comento nervioso el chico

-"ah es cierto, te había dicho que lo haríamos después de la misión, lo siento"- se disculpo, a lo que el chico movió sus manos frenéticamente negando con su cabeza, -"n-no tienes por qué disculparte Lucy-san, no fue tu culpa!"- exclamo fuerte mirando fijamente a la rubia.

-" ya veo, que te parece si nos vemos mañana?"- le pregunto Lucy quitándose el vendaje de su mano,-" crees que eso este bien?, digo aún no estás del toda recuperada"- le explico con tono preocupado en su voz.

-" mañana me parece perfecto, además ya he perdido demasiado tiempo"-el chico quería hacerle tantas preguntas que rondaban en su mente, como quien es Michelle?, a que se refiere con que no quería que Erza repitiera sus mismos errores?, y que es eso de que ha perdido demasiado tiempo? Y muchas más…

Pero opto que no era el mejor momento, así que después de la confirmación de su cita para comenzar a trabajar en el proyecto abandono la habitación.

-"gracias por las rosas, Natsu…"- susurro para sí Lucy, sin saber que una pequeña sonrisa estaba en sus labios, una sonrisa verdadera, una que hace años no se mostraba.

**Hey! Como están, que tal su navidad y fin de año?**

**lamento no haber actualizado antes, viaje y no tenía mi Pc :S lo siento, pero ahora que estoy de vuelta y aun me falta para entrar a la u, actualizare más seguido.**

**Y bien que te pareció este capítulo?, me gustaría leer lo que piensas de mi historia, así que si no te molesta podrías dejarme un comentario .**

**Ggracias a todos los que agregan mi historia y se toman el tiempo de dejarme sus reviews :J, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, creo que ya es hora de conocer el pasado de Lucy :3.**

**Cya! Y les deseo un prospero año!**


End file.
